Be the one who catches all my tears
by residentevilchik101
Summary: DRAMA...EXPLOSIVES...SUSPENSE..ACTION..COMEDY..ROMANCE...and FUZZY SLIPPERS ! :-o!


**Be the one who catches my tears

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

_Claire Redfield, a sophomore college student living the normal young adult life stumbles upon friendships, hardships and life changing choices. With her brother Christopher working with the R.P.D. **S.T.A.R.S.** unit, both their lives are seldom to socialites. With summer now beginning, bizarre and questionable happenings have been occurring. A fierce battle and unworldly situations lay ahead...In the small mid western city, not much goes on…at least to the naked citizen eye._

**Chapter 1:**

May 1st, a hot humid night bestows Raccoon City. Only stars and moon light glow in the night sky as candles silhouette the windows of Raccoons residence. A blackout has occurred earlyafternoon due to _'transformers overheat'_ to add to the wonderful luck, the city has been going through a heat streak as of yesterday. With most residents out at the beach and in the forest gazing up at the beautiful diamond sky, Claire sits…slumps rather on a lawn chair with her head on her forearm playing with the melted wax from the green candle. Since Chris was approved for **S.T.A.R.S**. last month, things have been lonely and sluggish for her. Take tonight for example, they both were supposing to go to Arklay Mountain and camp out for the night. She let the green wax trickle on the back of her hand, feeling a pleasurable sting that snapped her back into reality.

Exhaling anxiety she got up pacing up and down the cement steps of their two-bedroom apartment.  
" What am I going to do now? I've had it with listening to the radio…rearranging my drawers… polishing andromeda…there isn't a damn _freaking_ thing to do! **ARRGGH**!"  
She let out an annoyed and frustrated growl.

" It's so unfair… I **don't** know anyone around here and even if I did they're all just a bunch of air headed bimbos who care about nothing but booze and getting laid…Maybe I should just go for a walk to the Station, see what's going on there…it shouldn't be too much **anyway**."

She quickly blew out the candles, grabbed her keys and left the apartment feeling the dry air weigh her down. There weren't many people driving, just a few walking…mostly lovers strolling in the night. She hissed at the scenes and continued with her walk down the streets of Raccoon. The fire hydrant near by the station had been spewing water early afternoon while neighborhood kids gathered around it laughing and playing. She smiled and started pulling her hair up to put in a ponytail when two uniforms approached her. Claire hadn't noticed due to looking at the floor and still playing with her auburn hair.

" Hey Claire, you coming by to_ see_ Chris?" She jolted and looked up immediately to see Kevin and Daniel. " Hey guys, yeah I'am... I got bored at home with nothing to do so I thought I would bother him… that's if he's not _busy_."

She shifted uncomfortably feeling her nylon shorts stick to her thighs. Kevin smiled and shook his head,  
" Nah, **S.T.A.R.S.** officials don't have to do anything for the black out, unless something really terrible happens, like a riot which is highly unlikely. Us uniforms get to patrol and direct traffic."

Daniel looked to the empty streets and back to Kevin,  
" Yeah…if there _**is**_ any traffic… this kind of blows." Claire chuckled already feeling better,

" Well at least you don't have to stress yourselves with hard work, nes pas?"

Kevin grinned and patted her head,  
" Yeah yeah kiddo, we have to get going and get our job…done?" She nodded and saluted playfully at them both and bided them farewell. She opened the gates and cringed as the rusted steel screeched.

" God dammed, why couldn't they get this fixed! What are they using this for a warning in case the _dead _roam around?" she rolled her cerulean blue eyes and entered the R.P.D. They had many candles and battery powered lamps scattered around everywhere, including the occasional flashlights that were shone on every two seconds.

Walking up to the front desk she smiled and waited for Lucille to notice her. As she turned she greeted Claire with smile.  
" Hey gorgeous, you here to bother Chris again huh?" She giggled as she put away files in the cabinet.  
" Sure am! Here I got you some chilled water, thought you could use it in this heat wave." Lucille gratefully grabbed it and took a swig of the refreshing liquid.  
" Aaah Claire you're an Angel! Thanks I really needed that badly. You should get up there before he walks around again, she just got back from his '_patrol_'." She smirked and winked.

Claire wasn't sure what Lucille meant about _patrol_ and the winking, but it couldn't be a bad thing…. could it? She gazed up at the marble stairs and back to her friend.  
" T-Thanks doll, I'll see you around! Take care!"  
Lucille chuckled as she watched Claire dash up the stairs and into the second floor hall.

Greeted by more battery-powered lamps, she made her way to the dim lit S.T.A.R.S. office. She poked her head in to see the guy's playing poker with mini fans hissing in the hot air. None of them noticing she grinned and waited for the right time to speak. Joseph was sitting beside Chris while Brad was on the other side of Barry. They all looked too concentrated, even for Chris. Just as about Joseph was going to open his mouth Claire blurted out a loud bellowed sound. The four of them all jumped as Joseph let out a squeal.  
" **_AAACK_**!"

They turned their attention to the source of the noise to see the benevolent Claire standing there with her arms crossed, the usual stance with a grin of pride on her face.

" My my, you coppers sure are dedicated to your work."  
Chris rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair rubbing his forehead feeling a migraine coming.  
" No kidding, with **juveniles like you** running around this town we have to keep our guard up." Joe snickered as he lay down his royal flush ending the game winning his profit. " Mwahahha! I win yet again boys, man you guys are so easy to play!"Claire perked her brow up and walked to the table placing a hand on her hip as Joseph looked on. Chris hadn't noticed as he reached in his pocket to look through his wallet.  
" Your guard up? If I do recall correctly, I just witnessed four grown men jump up and yelp like little schoolgirls. **HA** hahaha..." Barry grinned and pointed to Brad,  
" I think the yelping you heard came out of that little man right there."  
Chris laughed as he got up to stretch,  
" Why do you guys always pick on the poor guy? Come on Brad don't listen to them."  
He looked up at her with shining eyes, feeling for once like a man,  
" Yeah why do you guys always pick on me! What do I do to you's!"

Joseph smirked and flexed his bicep at him,  
" Quiet you, or feel the wrath of my 22 inch pythons!" Barry looked at Joe and let out a loud chuckle.

" They look more like 18 to me junior" Brad spoke out feeling proud. Joseph looked at him and pretended to lunge at him. Brad leaped back and yelped yet again,  
" Hahahaha see what I mean Claire? This. **THAT** is why we poke fun at him, because it's just that easy." The guys laughed again as Claire sat down on a box, the** S.T.A.R.S**. team was moved upstairs recently as well as new recruits arriving for the placement specialties.

Chris looked at her and raised his brow,  
" So whatcha doen here _kid_? Get bored playing with the wax?" She looked back at him and bit her cheek,  
" Yeah pretty much, thought I would bother you here for now…you're captain isn't here is he?"  
Barry stood up peeling of his cherry red vest off his body,  
" Nah, Wesker's gone to talk with the chief about some new recruits and all that junk."  
Claire looked at the older man and smiled,  
" How are the girls and Cathy Barry?"  
" They're fine, Cathy took the girls up to the cottage to see their grandparents." He said with a smile as both Claire and Chris smiled, but held an expression of emptiness. Joseph broke the silence with a clap,  
" Come on guys, I think we don't need to do anything here. Lets go out and get some shakes?"

Brad cut in and scoffed,  
" Make shakes how? The black out is still in effect professor fool."  
" OoOOOOooOo" Barry Chris and Claire chimed in as Joseph took off his bandana. Brad yet again smiled victoriously.  
" Take **THAT** juvenile incole—_**OW**_!"  
Joseph had whipped the rolled up bandana to his face, laughing hysterically Barry got in between the two,  
" Alright kids that's enough play time for tonight."  
" He started it…screw it I'm going for a walk and getting some drinks." With that Brad left rubbing his stinging cheek.

" So Chris, when are you off? Maybe we can go up to the mountains?"  
Claire asked almost pleading. He looked to he shrugging unsurely,  
" Ugh…I really don't know Claire, you know I can't really make plans because we just started with this new team and- "

" Yeah… I **_heard_** it all before, you have to wait till things settle down and **shit**."  
She got up and walked out of the office arms crossed firmly. Chris stood there staring at the now empty doorway feeling responsible for her neglect. He sighed heavily and kicked an empty box to the side of his desk.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1:  
I hope you all liked it, it's not my first time writing RE Fan Fics, but this is my first in a few years. Look forward for Chapter 2 soon :)**


End file.
